


calla lily

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [13]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Attempt 708: Michael tells Eleanor her soulmate is Tahani for a second time.





	calla lily

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t an exact fit for the prompt, but it’s close enough that I don’t care. Enjoy!

_calla lily —_

_overwhelming beauty; resurrection._

 

 

“And this is your soulmate, Tahani.”

Eleanor’s head snaps up, gaze focusing on the new figure. Her expression is shocked: eyes wide, jaw slack, attraction obvious. She hides it seconds later, clumsily sticking a hand out to greet Tahani 

Michael watches carefully. Last time, they’d barely lasted two days before they’d driven each other mad—Eleanor declaring there was no way _this_ could be the Good Place when she was stuck with _that_. The decision to play the route a second time is perhaps not his best plan, but still, Michael has hope.

(He’s definitely _not_ running out of ideas).

*

Tahani throws a welcoming party.

It’s hardly a surprise to Michael, the act a common theme across all attempts. Tahani always hosts a party, someone always drinks too much, and things will always spiral out of control from there. There’s very rarely variation.

Except for tonight.

Tonight, they both drink. Michael watches them stumble around each other, watches the party descend to chaos. Watches Eleanor drink for courage and Tahani drink for strength.

It ends in a rather spectacular display where Eleanor kisses Tahani in front of a backdrop of flaming shrimp, the sight a beacon of hope for Michael.


End file.
